oh_happy_dayfandomcom_ca-20200214-history
Oh Happy Day
Oh happy day és un concurs musical de TV3 en què nou grups vocals i corals d'arreu de Catalunya competeixen interpretant cançons per convèncer el jurat del programa. Presentat per l'actor Eduard Farelo, s'emet cada dissabte des de la temporada 2013 – 2014. El jurat està format per l'actriu Sílvia Abril; Pedro Pardo, director del Cor de l'Orfeó Lleidatà i de la Jove Orquestra de Cerdanyola; el músic i líder del grup La Casa Azul, Guille Milkyway, i la cantant i actriu de musical Elena Gadel. El programa, a més, compta amb una aplicació mòbil que permet al públic accedir a continguts exclusius i participar en l'elecció del concurs. També editarà un disc amb els millors temes del programa. Oh happy day és una versió del programa de la NBC Clash of the Choirs, que a Espanya es va emetre a Cuatro el gener de 2008 com a La batalla de los coros. Un any més tard va ser emès per Euskal Telebista amb el mateix nom que la versió de TV3. Primera Edició (2013) thumb|280px Els castings de la primera edició van començar l'abril de 2013 i hi van participar 43 cors. 20 van passar a la segona fase, celebrada al Palau Sant Jordi el juny del mateix any. Desprès van escollir els 9 cors. A mitjans de Juny es van anunciar els quatre membres del jurat: Sílvia Abril, Guille Milkyway, Elena Gadel i Pedro Pardo, així com el presentador, Eduard Farelo. La primera edició va començar el 21 de Setembre de 2013 i va acabar el 21 de Desembre de 2013 en la què es va proclamar guanyador de la primera edició el cor DeudeVeu. El mateix dia de la final es va publicar Oh Happy Day CD, un CD que recull les millors cançons de la primera edició. Segona Edició (2014) thumb|280px Els càstings de la segona edició van començar el maig de 2014 i van acabar al juliol de 2014. A mitjans de Setembre van anunciar que Mone i Bàrbara Mestanza substituirian a Sílvia Abril i Elena Gadel. Durant les últimes setmanes de Setembre al programa Divendres van donar a coneixer a corals que podrien arribar a concursar. El 2 d'Octubre van anunciar als 9 cors que formarien part de la Segona Edició i van anunciar una novetat, cada gala el jurat triarà la millor actuació i aquests no podràn quedar nominats. Durant les gales d'eliminació la guanyadora quedarà salvada durant la següent gala. La segona edició va començar el 4 d'Octubre de 2014 i va acabar el 20 de Desembre de 2014 proclamant com a guanyadors a In Crescendo. Tercera Edició (2015) thumb|280px Els càstings de la tercera edició van començar al maig de 2015. A principis de Juliol van anunicar que el jurat d'aquest any el compondrien Chenoa, Roger Coma i Dani Anglès. El 12 de Setembre, durant la gala de presentació de la nova temporada de TV3 es van anunciar les novetats d'aquesta temporada. La primera es que aquesta temporada començarà amb 2 programes de càsting on es triarà d'entre 19 corals les 10 que concursaràn al programa. Aquest any no hi hauràn nominacions, durant cada programa el jurat tindrà dos polsadors, un de verd per fer passar al cor a la següent gala i un de vermell que posarà al cor en la corda fluixa i al final de cada programa eliminaràn a un dels cors que hagin rebut el polsador vermell.Una altre noveatat són els coachs. Hi hauràn 3 coachs per aconsellar i ajudar a les corals, i seràn ni mes ni menys que; Michèle Alderete de Ol'Green, Gerard Ibañez de DeudeVeu i Marc Sambolà de Amarcord. Els càstings van començar el 19 de Setembre de 2015. La terçera edició va començar el 3 d'Octubre de 2015 i va i va acabar el 28 de Novembre de 2015 on es van proclamar guanyadors el Quartet Mèlt.